A conventional loose bookmark may be inserted between pages in a book for reminding the reading location when temporarily closing a book. However, such a loose bookmark may be easily slipped away from the book pages to lose its bookmark function. The loose bookmark may also be easily lost or missing since it is free and movable from place to place.
A conventional attached bookmark such as a slim ribbon or an elongate strip prefixed in a spine may not be lost. However, the bookmark is so slim and will be difficultly picked up from the gutter or the fold portion within pages of the book. It is still inconvenient to use such an attached bookmark.